kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Violets and Roses
Welcome to my talk page! Please use correct grammar and sign your posts when on here! Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User:Violets and Roses page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 20:20, January 30, 2010 Have you ever watched Total Drama Island and Action before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--♥N3|My Talk| ♥ Will you please italic the epsidoes when editing them on a page, like this~ Operation: I.T..--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm really really sorry for forgetting to do that, I'll make sure to do that all the time in the future!~VioletsandRoses Thanks! EDIT; Do NOT color front to pages! They don't change a thing!--'NinjaSheik' 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Color front to pages? Are you trying to say something else? Violets and Roses 01:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those! Don't add them anymore. I thought you rea the rules.--'NinjaSheik' 01:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I apologize, I thought you said something different and I didn't understand. Violets and Roses 01:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The front color can only be used for cloring the a KND operative's name, like with Numbuh 2. No other front clolor are allowed.--'NinjaSheik' 01:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I see, but I don't even now how to do that yet. I'm still relatively new and I don't know how I can be told to stop doing something when I don't know how to do it in the first place.Violets and Roses 01:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Make sure it doesn't happen again. By the way, did you completely finish Numbuh 2's Doesn't Appear In box? Everything's in order and such?--'NinjaSheik' 02:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Everything is in order and but I'm not entirely sure if all of them are up there, I think 1 might be missing. I've got to go now, computer running out of battery. Goodbye!Violets and Roses 02:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 02:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Job You've been doing an excellant job so far, Numbuh 576. Keep it up. It's good to know someone's working around here.--'NinjaSheik' 21:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I shall continue to do my best! Violets and Roses 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ADDING THOSE FRONT COLOR TO THE PAGES!?! DON'T DO IT!--'NinjaSheik' 22:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know... but I was only focusing on editing the 'Doesn't appear in' part and didn't notice that I was changing the font. I still don't know how to change the font color, so I wasn't doing it on purpose. I understand if you're mad though, I screwed up majorly there..........Violets and Roses 22:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ugh...Just be more careful. My temper is almost as bad as Numbuh 86's.--'NinjaSheik' 22:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Numbuh 14 NS, I shall be more careful next time. And Numbuh 86's temper is far ''worse, don't worry. :) Violets and Roses 22:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. EDIT: I'm really proud of you, Numbuh 576. Your editing skills have improved. You and Numbuh 303 are tied for Sector Leader. Keep it up, soldier.--'NinjaSheik' 22:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Numbuh 15 NS, I shall not dissapoint you. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to do? Violets and Roses 16:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Problem System Report Sorry if it took me long to get back to you on this; life is getting kinda hectic over here on my end. But anyway, a Problem System Report is just like it sounds. People report a problem, and it's up to one of the administrators to address it. At the bottom of every article, there's a link near the Edit This Page link that says Report a problem with this page. You click on that and fill out the form, describing what's wrong with the page. Come to think of it, it's the best way to get a page deleted, because for me, it shows up on my sidebar and it's the first thing I see. So in the future, if you ever find something wrong with a page that only an administrator can fix, your best bet is clicking on that link and reporting it, because I'll see it right away the next time I show up on here. I'm not so sure if Numbuh 15 NS has that up on her page though. Anyway, feel free to use it whenever! 'fairly' 16:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you, I was so curious! I shall keep that information in mind. Violets and Roses 22:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hey strange I live in a small town too. unluckly in my town and where i live in rural Colorado some of the high schoolers (graduated and not) died in auto accidents and it really puts a damper on everyones mood because everyone knows everyone in my small town and i am really sorry about your loved ones but thats the way to think (thats the way i think about my dad, and grandmother)Numbuh26FEELING OF 00:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It's okay... They want me to be happy. I'm really sorry about what happened in your small town. It's a little scary how everyone knows eveyone huh? Violets and Roses 00:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...but it comes in handy at the stores here the people who own the stores as well as the chasiers know your age so you can't get stuff that it illegal for you until you are the right age....you know sometimes you are going to miss your loved ones but that is they way to think and it is okay to miss them as a matter of fact I sometimes wish my dad was still alive to see me graduate and walk my sister down the isle when she gets married this summerNumbuh26Talk Time 23:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) There must be a low crime rate if everyone knows everyone's age. Even though I live in a small town they don't really have stores so that can't happen here lol. Violets and Roses 20:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well actully it depends on the teenagers parents, parents that drink=teens that drink most of the parents don't really care if thier kids drink as long as it is not during sports season but I don't drink so I dont go to the mountian parties they have like every other weekend and thank goodness that the town bar isn't allowed to be open during school hoursNumbuh26Talk Time 19:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I've never really thought of drinking before....I suppose I did when I was younger but the taste was absolutly awful. My old teacher once told me that if your parents drink then your genetics will make you want to drink. it must be worse though in places like Cleveland and Chicago though. Violets and Roses 20:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...I don`t drink my parents never did,well that and I go to church and my older sister has friends that drink and drunk people freak me out and I just can't stand the smell of that stuff makes me sick actually just by smelling itNumbuh26Talk Time 20:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh that must be awuful with a sister and friends that are drunk! Like I said-I only thought of doing it once when I was younger so I'm pretty non-alcoholic. Same with the most of my family. (My family is like 50% Irish so there are a few drinkers) If it was illegal again maybe we wouldn't have as many car accidents. I wish; it would probably get worse huh? Violets and Roses 20:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) my sister didn't and doesn't drink. her friends did every other weekend.Yeah have an repeal to the repeal but then moonshining will begin again if that happens. a state trooper told my mom that the #1 killers of teens are car accidents and drugs, I really think they change the age of getting leaners premit form 15 1/2 to 16 1/2 so that way less accidents invovling inexpircened drivers I'm 17 and I don't have a leaners premit or drivers liencese and i don't plan on getting one until I turn 18(sorry if anything is spelled wrong I have a hard time with some words good thing i am in this sector instead of sector gNumbuh26Talk Time 19:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry-I read that wrong and thought your sister drank. Whoops. Are you sure about getting a liencese at age 18? Even though being an inexpircened driver causes accidents it will only get more and more scary if you put it off. I'm just going to get mine and practice until I'm confident enough to drive around anyone. And don't worry about spelling mistakes-I do them alot to! hahaha usually I catch them though Violets and Roses 19:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) eh its okay she only gets on facebook or her myspace, and yes i'm sure about that on a couple occasians my mom will let me drive her big 4x4 truck but only on our dirt road, and actually i am not allowed to get it until then, my older brother rolled two trucks and my sister was in an accident and my other older brother backed into someone in the parking lot where he works but the person parked behind him,my moms thing,i took alive at 25, so that actually makes me kinda afriad to drive,we had a real wonderful instructor....not!Numbuh26Talk Time 22:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's awful! That many accidents?! Well stick with the trucks-my father told me if you were to get into an accident-would you rather be in a truck and sue for 1 million dollars or get in an accident with a small car lose both legs and sue for 2 million dollars? Choosing the truck is always the most safe. Violets and Roses 23:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) the two trucks my brother rolled were nissan forntiers and with my sister accident wasn't her fault the guy who hit her was going 62mph on a wet highway and completely destory her 2000 nissan exterra the truck i want to get would be a chevy silverado 4x4-my mom says trucks or suvs safer then those "pregnat rollerskates" as my mom calls small carsNumbuh26Talk Time 20:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh I want a red F-150! That's the car my family's gotten for like years! Pure American cars- they might not be cheap but you can guarantee their brakes won't break unexpectedly! And 'pregnant roller skates' is right- it can't be safe being that close to the ground! --Violets and Roses 22:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, the color i want to get the chevy in is either green or a greyish color, brakes are good so that way you dont damage the auto too much when you hit deer,or when deer hit youNumbuh26Talk Time 19:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh that reminds me of the time my friends and I accidentaly hit a skunk! XD hahaha it was so funny! We just felt a bump and were like 'What the heck-what is THAT?!' it smelled like skunk for weeks! Violets and Roses 22:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Man people here hit skunks all the time and when my mom drives past one it reeks and our dogs get skunks a lot and the mudroom stinks because it sprays them and the dogs stink for like 2-3 monthsNumbuh26Talk Time 19:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha! Oh man that stinks! Literally! We mostly have groundhogs here. With deer, mice, foxes and gosh knows how many squirrels we see here! There used to be a white squirrel here! Now there's two black ones! Too many squirrels to count! Violets and Roses 22:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice at least you have something other than birds to look at all the time, we only see deer at night and then upon a rare occasion we see a fox or puma(mountian lion/Cougar) sometimes squirrels our dogs love to chase them last year we got a badger but our dogs killed it because it tried attacking us and then last week they killed a beaver (same reason as the badger) those things are huge!Numbuh26Talk Time 23:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! A puma? That's awesome-those things must be huge! I've only read about them-they seem really dangorous. Your dogs seem really loyal-mine is too old to hunt animals now. I still love him to pieces though. Violets and Roses 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the Puma was with her cub in our medow and that was before we got our big dogs and they once caught a bear there too pre-big dogs, I have a shepard/wolf and shes 9 and I love that dog like no other :) shes my buddy That is really cool, seeing a puma and a bear is something I would I only see in zoos! My dog is an Auestrailian Cattle Dog, he's almost 9. Man, he sure does love to hunt and bark! Do yours bark alot too? Violets and Roses 12:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No not really just when intruders as they see them people/animals/other thingsNumbuh26Talk Time 22:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well all dogs like to protect their land so thats good when they only bark at intruders. They are trained right? Mine is but since he's old he pees everywhere hahaha. Violets and Roses 20:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh no they are not but when my family lived in Pheonix the kids on the other side of the fence (no alley) would tease the German Wolf ( pun on the mix she is) but when my sister would sneak back in she would get caught thanks to the dogsNumbuh26Talk Time 05:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh,so they are like guard dogs then. At least they keep your sister in line hahaha my dog used to do that with my brother and he ''never ''came home late again. Violets and Roses 05:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah kinda my mom got Kodiack-the German wolf- after my dad died to protect us and keep people from breaking in to our houseNumbuh26Talk Time 16:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, perhaps I my family should get one too-our dog is getting old. Would you recommend a guard dog to a family?Violets and Roses 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I would - as long as you train the dog to know who to let in and any unknown not to let near your house but if you have any small children-like baby sat children or family members- train them to be gentle with them and generally German Shepards make good guard and family dogsNumbuh26Talk Time 03:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you-my neighbors have a German Shepard too and they wanted us to get a guard dog too. But they also have an Australian Cattle dog, a Newfoundland, and a Labrador Retriever so they just love dogs in general. Violets and Roses 18:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob Chief, you dont mind if I call you Cheif do you?Numbuh26Talk Time 00:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No of coure not. You don't mind if I call you solider right? Violets and Roses 21:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No of course not ChiefNumbuh26Talking 23:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I just realized I spelled that wrong-and I'm supposed to be the one in Sector G! Oh well-no one is perfect. So do you have any more animals besides dogs?Violets and Roses 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Its ok Chief yeah I have cats: 2 seal piont siamese, 3 flame piont siamese, a ragdoll, and an orange tabby and 3 red-eared sliders and we just got 2 pembroke welsh corgi pupsNumbuh26Talking 01:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Puppies eh? I adore Welsh Corgies-they are so cute with their little tails and short legs. My neighbors used to have one that couldn't help but pee whenever she was excited scared or both. So when she fell alseep on my neighbors head she peed on him. Do all Welsh Corgi's pee that often? Violets and Roses 03:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah they dont pee as much as big dogs do or maybe I am thinking of Chiuhuahuas but 1 of the Corgis died and we got 2 red Dobies pups like three weeks ago before the corgi diedNumbuh26Talking 22:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh-by 'Dobies" you mean Dobermans right? I'm very behind in 'slang' lol. Did you ever breed your dogs? I always love little puppies when they are so young and fragile-even though everyone says they are 'ugly' when they are only a few weeks old.Violets and Roses 00:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Im mean Dobermans by Dobies and we used to have but when my sister turned 4 my mom had to put it down so when my found these ones she was estaitic and we only breed the Doxies (Dachshunds) sometimes the puppies are so ugly they are cuteNumbuh26Talking 22:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness I ''love ''Dachshunds! I feel sorry for them though since they can't go up or down stairs or couches without being in risk of breaking their backs. Violets and Roses 21:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) They can go up and down stairs and couches (ours do) but what people dont realize about them is that you have to be careful when they get up there in age like passed age 8- also the standard have more problems than the minis have (thats the kind we have)Numbuh26Talking 16:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I never knew that. All of the books I have read had said they had very fragile backs...I'll have to read them again! ♥Violetsand I am just saying that books may say that but you really learn about a dog breed by owning them and doxies are really stubborn and think they are a big dog and most of the causes of the bad backs with the doxies is because (most of) the owners put on feeding schedules and the dogs think "I have to eat all of this or I wont get fed again" and we free feed them( our Doxies) so they can eat as they please and with the feeding schedules those doxies(or any dog) have a tendency to be overweightNumbuh26Talking 20:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Edits!!!! Okay, this has nothing to do with editing (Or does it? I have no idea hahaha) But I have 400 edits now I'm just excited that I've been here long enough to accomplish that! So yeah-congratulations to myself!!! Violets and Roses 21:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Chief!Numbuh26Talk Time 05:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And a month later I have 500+ edits...Gosh I love Codename: Kids Next Door! Violets and Roses 23:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi, im Numbuh12000 im new here and well check out my blog post! Numbuh12000 01:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 01:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) oh sry/sorry Numbuh12000 18:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 18:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Quite alright-and when you are on my talk page please use correct grammar, if you can. I'm a tad bit of a grammar freak. Oh, and I usually read the blog posts anyway, so there's no need to advertise it on my talk page.(: Violets and Roses 20:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) that's why I did sry/sorry. ok. Numbuh12000 20:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 20:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) hey violet guess what.I GOT IN SECTOR G! EEEEEEEE! Numbuh12000 07:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 07:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's wonderful! Great work! Violets and Roses 22:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thankies! Numbuh12000 22:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! oops sorry Numbuh12000 17:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 17:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Thanks for informing me of it. (: Done and done. 'fairly''' 18:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but how did you come about Numbuh 10's real name? Overlord-Flinx of Fanfiction.net I know it may not be a big deal, but I was interested to know how you came about finding numbuh 10's real name? Eva... Please tell me by sending a messege to me on my Fanfiction.net acount Overlord-Flinx, or by leaving a comment on one of my stories to tell me. Thank you and have a good day/life/week/etc. ^^. I'm drowning in wikis I am one several wikis and Founder of two (My Life As A Teenage Robot and The Wild Thornberry) and I am now drowning in wikis to do edits..................I am thinking about resging form Sector O#26 08:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC)